Dancing Leads To Love
by Grovz2014
Summary: Bella and Leah...They live to dance, Nothing except there family are as important. But when they meet and have this instant connection...can there love for each other make there dancing and families stronger? B/L Ed/P J/R Es/C Ro/Em A/J
1. Chapter 1

Bella's pov

Rushing through the halls, I swerved past each student. I turned the corner before coming to a stop at the room I was looking for. If my teacher is who I think it is...I will never hear the end of it if I'm late. I opened the door to a nearly full class room. The room was surrounded by mirrors and balancing beams connected so the younger children who took ballet didn't fall.

"Ah, Bella...What a pleasure! Please take your spot!" My teacher, and mother said before pointing in the front row where an empty space was left open for me.

"Sorry, mum...I mean ." I mumbled before dropping my bag and walking over to my spot...Where everyone could see me. _Great!_

"Okay class...Welcome to Julliard, You all have been seen with potential to be the best. I'm here to see who has the drive and passion to prove me and my fellow colleagues right." As my mother went on about how and what we should expect this year I took a chance to look around the room at my fellow class-mates. All of them looked at my mother in a bundle of nerves, awe, determination, and awe.

"...Bella, could you do me a favor and come up here real quick?" My mother asked pulling from my critiquing. That probably sounded pretty messed up, and you're probably wondering why I'm not looking like I'm about to puke like the rest of the freshmen in here. Well, my mother has danced her entire life, as have my siblings. Me being the baby I was surrounded, and when my mother couldn't get someone to watch me I came here with her to help teach her class...So I'm pretty comfortable in these rooms, I've been dancing since I could walk.

Shaking my head I walked up to the front while pulling my hair into a tight bun on my head with just a few strands left hanging to frame my face. Stopping beside my mother she instructed me to start the stretching and then teach them the warm-ups before we begun or choreography. Walking around she helped and instructed the other girls to fix certain flaws she noticed...That woman could pin-point a flaw on a saint! It's why she makes such a great teacher. She came back to the front as I started with the warm-ups...pretty basic stuff, everyone knows what it is.

"Bells...would you like to explain why you were late to my class, on the first day? I know you didn't get lost...you know these halls better then some teachers." My mother whispered as she flicked her eyes around the room critiquing every student individually.

"I'm sorry mom, Talk to Uncle Aro, He was the one who let his class run longer then it was supposed to and then Ali called while I was getting changed." I replied softly as my mother looked at me expectantly. One eye-brow raised as I answered.

"That isn't a good enough excuse. I'll talk to your sister later about calling you during school, but you should have been the first one here." My mother lectured before smiling softly at me.

"Yes, mom." I muttered quickly before standing fully from the warm ups.

"Okay, girls. Today is going to be a little easier then the rest of the year. I want to find your strengths and weaknesses. At the end of class you will be assigned a partner from the boys class across the hall where we will meet 2 days out of the week, the 3rd day we will stick to duo assessments. So for now...Line up." With the said we all made an orderly line around the edge of the class as my mother...sorry professor called each student to do a series moves.

After half an hour we all started learning the choreography. I thought watching her teach before I'd know it...Not so much, there were moves in here that I'd never even attempted.

"Bella! Angela! Backs straighter! Tanya, Jessica, Toe pointed!" My mother barked as we ran through the moves for a second time as she moved through the lanes of girls fixing the wrong and admiring the right.

After the fifth run-through the small alarm on one of the beams near the front rang, signaling the end of class.

"Okay girls, you did very well for your first days. Please come up to the front to get assigned to your partners, and then you are free to leave." Slowly each girl started to migrate out the door. Soon the only people left were me, my mother, and a shy raven haired girl named Anglea.

"Angela...You'll be partnered with Benjamin Cheney. He's a nice guy so you have no reason to be nervous." My mother stated softly before ushering Angela out the door. I stood there leaning against the back mirrored wall.

"Bells, I want you to know how proud of you I am." she stated

"Who is it mum." I mumbled know she was avoiding from telling me who my partner was...My whole life my partner had been my twin and best-friend Edward.

"Her name is Leah Clear-water."

"Excuse me? Her...how is my _male _dancing partner a _her_?" I asked looking at my mother liked she had just gone insane.

"Honey, she is one of the most talented dancers to be accepted her...she dances anything and everything...she wanted to be in the male class because she thinks some girls may be uncomfortable dancing around her."

"Why would that happen?"

"She's gay sweetie."

"And? So am I but that doesn't make me want to dance with the boys?" I asked.

"Yes, but...let's just say her family wasn't as supportive." My mother replied

"Oh..." I mumbled looking down at my pointe shoes that were still on my feet.

"Come on honey, Let's go find your brother and get home." My mom replied before wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

You see, Esme Cullen...she isn't technically my mom. She's my aunt biologically, My biological father's name was Charlie Swan, and well my egg-donor was Renee Swan...that was until we were born...she ran off after 3 months of me and my twin brother's birth. My father apparently tried but killed himself at mine and Edward's 6 month mark. Even when both parents were around Esme and Carlisle have been our parents. They took care of us. They are our parents, just like they're two daughter are our sisters! Rosalie and Alice are the best big sister's ever!

We walked down the hall with our arms wrapped around each other before seeing a patch of bronze hair at the corner.

"Eddie-kins!" I squealed running up to him and wrapping myself around his back!

"Hey there Bellie-button!" he laughed grabbing me from behind the knees to keep me on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into his neck. We aren't used to being away for long...Twin thing I guess.

"Edward, how your first day?" mom questioned as she stopped in front of us with a soft smile.

"It was great! I was late to Uncle Aro's class though...That was a lecture waiting to happen." he answered while mumbling the last part.

"I know how ya feel." I whispered to him

"Seems you and your sister have something in common...Miss. Bella here was late to my class.

"ISABELLA!" Gasped Edward and mock horror!

"Shut it _Anthony_!" I hissed before I bit his shoulder as hard as I could.

"Behave children!" Giggled the sharp yet soothing voice I knew so much!

"ROSIE!" I squealed before launching myself from Edward's back into the arms of my eldest sister!

"How you doing sissy?" she asked in a soft voice she used only when talking to me or our other siblings.

"Great!" I whispered snuggling into her protective arms.

"Rose, When did you get back to New York?" Asked Edward as he and and mom smiled over at us.

"Just an hour ago, I may have missed my baby siblings first day morning but I refused to miss all of it! I just got back from seeing dad at work and shot right on over here!" she replied before kissing my hair as I smiled up at her. My eldest sister and I were the closest...she was around 8 years old when Mom and Dad brought Edward and I to live with them, and she has always been extremely protective of us...me more so then Edward, probably because Edward could take care of himself...and I needed it more whenever school started.

"Well lets get these two home, change, and then we can all go out for dinner tonight?" Mom piped in before I could slip into those dark thoughts.

"Mkay." I replied before Rose, Edward, and I followed mum out of our school, and second home.

…...

Leah's pov

Standing in the room with walls covered in mirror's music blaring I kept up my dancing...It was the only way I could get through everything. Going through each step almost automatically, Dancing was like a walking for me...without it I was in foreign territory. I've been up here for about 7 hours now, doing the same routines over and over. Making sure the were executed perfectly.

"Lee? You coming down for dinner?" Asked my best-friend, and practically brother Paul Lahote.

"Yeah...I'll be down in just a minute. I huffed as I continued to spin before suddenly dropping to my knees as the music ended. I continued to sit there staring at myself as I panted for breath.

"Let's go chicky." My other brother Jacob, chuckled before throwing me over his shoulder and carried me down the many stairwells into the kitchen and throwing me onto the counter.

"Why did you feel the need to do that?" I asked cocking my head to the side in confusion.

"A. You look like a puppy when you do that. B. I knew if we left you to your own devices you be up there until you had class tomorrow and then pass out from hunger." He stated as he continued to chop vegetables with his tiny slip of a wife Renesmee Black... Or Nessie as we call her. Jacob Black is actually my eldest cousin...He's about ten years older then me. So when my parents threw me out at 12 for even thinking of liking the same sex, He adopted me...He was only 22 at the time so it was hard for him at first. A couple years later he did the same for our other cousin Paul...Same reason and everything...only his parents sent him to the E.R. Jacob and Uncle Billy almost killed Uncle Jarad for that.

"No I wouldn't!" I protested before nibbling on a carrot.

"Yes you would have...it happens every other week." Giggled Nessie making me stick my tongue out at her. Witched just caused her to giggle even more.

"Anyway, You have to make sure you keep eating Lee...Dancing takes a lot out of you, and we don't want you passing out when you meet your new partner!" Jacob stated before walking over to the fridge to get out some type of meat.

"What do you know about dancing?" I giggled before taking another chomp out of my carrot.

"What my wife tells me." He laughed before taking my half eaten carrot and telling me to go wash-up.

"Can you check on Seth, for me? Embry and Quil should be napping." Called Nessie from the Ketchin.

"Sure." I replied before walking over to the play-pen in the to check on my second cousin Seth Black. He was sitting up with his stuffed wolf chewing on it's ear. Babbling happy.

"Hey there kid." I cooed lifting him out of the play pen and walking over to the couch.

"Gabahsghg" He babbled before smiling a toothless grin at me.

"You're so darn cute!" I laughed taking his hands and letting him stand on my knees.

"Thanks...You're not to bad your self!" Giggled Paul from the doorway.

"Oh shut it Fruit-loop!" I laughed turning Seth around to seeing Paul causing him a babble louder.

"Ouch, That hurt, ya clit-licker!" He chuckled before sitting next to me and taking Seth from me so I could go wash up, and wake my youngest cousins who were staying the weekend so Uncle Quil (or Old Quil as we call him) and Uncle Billy could go fishing.

Walking into the guest room, I saw the two little twin cuddled together holding hands.

"Quil, Embry...Wake up." I soothed rubbing their backs for them.

"Ugh...Lee-Lee...Sleepy." Embry muttered while rubbing his eyes with his fist.

"I know buddy, but it dinner time." I soothed before picking them both up.

"Lee-Lee...Can you teach me how to dance?" Whispered Quil looking up at me with big dark brown eyes.

"Sure, buddy... I'll talk to your daddy tonight before he picks you up." I replied quickly elated that My youngest cousin wanted to dance. He was always more shy and less thrilled about sports then his older brother of 5 minutes.

"Hey sleepy boys...you ready for dinner?" Asked Nessie as she sat Seth into his High chair.

"Yup! I'm sooo hungry!" Groaned Embry jumping in to Jake's arms as Quil stayed snuggled into me.

"Mkay, Sit down and I'll bring you and Quil your supper." Nessie stated before walking into the ketchin and coming back out with home-made chicken nuggets and fresh vegetables. Being in a house full of dancers and a personal trainer to the New-York Jets, Yankees, and Giants, makes us eat _very_ healthy, but we tried to make things that the little 4 year olds would like.

Walking into the ketchin I grabbed their little cups and poured some 100% Apple Juice In one cup and Milk in the other. Giving the milk to Embry and the Juice to Quil.

"Thanks Lee-Lee!" They chirped before digging in and munching happily on their chicken.

"Here, Lee." Said Jake before setting a plate full of fresh salad and baked chicken on my plate, With a glass of water on the side.

"Thanks Jake." I replied before digging in, not realizing until now how hungry I was until I smelt the steaming veggies on the side.

"Leah...did you eat lunch today?" Questioned Jacob, trying not to sound to stern, but worried about me.

"Umm, No?" I replied.

"Why?" He shot back, one eye brow raised in question.

"Umm, Well...umm, I wanted to get some extra time with Professor Esme, She's such a nice lady...and her daughter is going to be my partner for the rest of the year." I whispered remembering the lecture she gave me for skipping lunch and then flinching at the lecture I knew was coming.

"Leah Rebecca Clear-water!" Jacob nearly shouted making me shrink into my seat.

"I know, I'm sorry...It won't happen again?" I muttered before sticking my tongue out at the giggling 4 year olds, and glaring at my giggling fairy of a best-friend!

"It better not!" He hissed before standing up and walking out of the room, with a whimpering Seth. I continued to stare down the now empty hall-way.

"Leah...You know he only worries about you, How small and sick you were when you came to live with us...he's just protective of you." Whispered Nessie as she squeezed my hand.

"Yeah...Sure,Sure." I mumbled finishing up my dinner and my glass of water, before shooting up and walking out of the room downstairs to my studio. Slamming the door shut I ran my fingers through my short hair and turned my music up as I went through a new series of moves over and over until it was effortless. I Spun, Jumped, Dropped, and Raised, until I was breathing to heavy to do anything.

"I always love to watch you dance." Whispered a voice from the doorway causing me to whip my head over to see the brown almost black eyes of Jacob Black.

"Hey, I didn't see you there." I whispered looking down remembering that he was mad at me.

"You never do...I always watch you dance...You never notice I'm there...you get lost in the music." He replied softly before walking over to wrap his arms around me.

"I'm sorry I yelled...I just worry is all. I remember when I first brought you home to me and you basically starved yourself. I don't ever want to see you like that again." He whispered brokenly.

"I won't I'm better, you and Nessie made me better." I cried softly burying my face into his chest. "I'm sorry I worried you." I continued.

"It's fine...but you should probably get some sleep, you've got school early tomorrow...5:00 right?"

"Umm, yeah." I said before stepping out of his arms and walking over to the door that connected to my bedroom. "Jake?" I called without turning to him"

"Yeah Lee?" He asked softly.

"I love you." I whispered before walking into my room.

"I love you too baby-girl, like a daughter." he whispered before I shit my door and fell to my bed exhausted.

…...

**Hey there, I know I probably should not be starting another story...but oh wells! Haha! Ummm tell me what you think! Please review, I don't own anything but the plot! Blah blah blah! Love ya! XXOO- Real Life Bella 95**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's Pov

Walking out of my Bathroom at 3:00 in the morning isn't the best thing in the world! But You do what you do for the things you love. Walking into my room I saw my Cloths were already set out for me. Shaking my head I walked over to see a white leotard and a white tank-top. I quickly threw it on and grabbed my black Pointe shoes before walking back into my bathroom to fix my hair. Pulling it into a tight bun with some curls hanging on the side, I put some eye-liner on and a little lip gloss.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen where I found my Mom, Rose, and Alice all in similar dress.

" Mom..I understand you...but Why are Pixie and Rose dressed like that?" I asked as I pour some yummy hot tea into my thermos and grabbed an apple and granola bar for breakfast.

"WE are dressed like this because as Alumni we are helping mom and Uncle Aro teach you younsters!" Giggled Alice before dancing over to me and giving me a hug.

"Oh? And you aren't that much older then me Alice...You're only 4 years older then me!" I giggled sticking my tongue out at her before dodging her pinching fingers running to hide behind Rose, who was silently laughing the at our display of immaturity.

"Come, come children...Let's not add anymore gray hairs to your mother's head." Laughed the deep soothing voice of my one and only father, Carlisle Cullen!

"Daddy!" I giggled before running over to him and hugging him tightly.

"Hey, Baby-Girl." He chuckled before kissing my forehead.

"What was that Mr. Cullen?" Mom hissed mockingly.

"Umm, You've never looked more beautiful!" He gulped out before hiding behind me.

"Real smooth dad, hiding from a tiny woman...who was it this time?" Laughed Edward as he walked in his own dancing attire.

"Your mother." Dad Whispered looking at him for help.

"Oh? Well...in that case, You're on your own!" he chuckled before walking to get his own to-go breakfast.

"Thanks son." He muttered before looking at me for help, I just widened my eyes innocently and looked up at him like I knew nothing of what he was trying to do.

"You too!" He gasped in mock hurt.

"Sorry, daddy! But we girls gotta stick together!" I giggled before backing away and into the arms of mom who stuck her tongue out at dad.

"Get to the Hospital Dr. Cullen...Before I send you there!" Giggled Esme Before walking over and kissing him softly and chuckling when all of started to simultaneously shout out "EWWWW!" childishly.

"Lets go kids...We've got a long day ahead of us. Bella, Edward...Get your bags and meet us in the car." Stated Esme, Grabbing her bag and keys and walking out the door with Rose and Alice following her.

Edward walked over to me with our bags, I pulled my back-pack on and he pulled on his messenger bag squatting down he Laughed "Hop on!"

I squealed and jumped on his back "MUSH!" Causing him to laugh and run out the door with me wrapped around him.

"Let's go kids!" laughed Mom before we jumped into the car and sped off to school to spend the ENTIRE day dancing the day away!

Pulling into the Teacher parking I hopped out and we made our way into the School, walking up to the larger dance hall where we'd be have our class today. As I walked down the hall I started to hear music, I looked over to Mom and she shook her head at me telling me she didn't know who it would be. Figuring it was Uncle Aro I hurried down the hall and walked into the room. What I saw made me freeze in spot, dancing in front of the mirrored wall was only someone who could be described as the most beautiful woman in all existence! She spun around and went to do some other intricate move but froze mid-step and stumbled down to the floor when she caught me staring.

"Ummm, Hi." I managed to squeak out, feeling the blush flare up on my cheeks.

"Hi." She replied standing up walking over to me "I'm Leah." _holy mother fucking shit! THIS is Leah, MY dance partner!_

"Bella." I whispered before getting caught into light caramel colored eyes. I just couldn't look away...I could see everything through her eyes, and I never wanted to escape.

What felt like hours but was realistically only about 2 or 3 minutes we were knocked out of our staring by a cough. Snapping my head in the direction of the noise I found my family and a tan boy standing at the door in amusement...well everyone except Rose who was glaring at the girl with one eye-brow lifted in challenge.

"OH...ummm...ummm" I stammered trying to get my brain to work.

"I see you've met your new dance partner. Good morning Leah." My mom saved me from further embarrassment.

"Oh? So you're Bella Cullen? It's a pleasure to meet you." Leah stated while smiling softly at me, flicking her eyes to me and then looking down with a slight blush coating her cheeks.

"You too...umm, I think...ummm, yeah, that's me." I stuttered sounding like an idiot. Way to go Bella.

"Well I'm Edward, I'm Bellie-Button's twin!" Edward Chuckled Girlishly before walking into the room to turn the music off, that I just realized was still playing.

"Oh, yeah...That's Edward, Ummm, and these are my sister Alice and Rosalie...I figure you know My mom Esme, and Uncle Aro." I mumbled before I glared at my still giggling siblings. Rose continued to glare at Leah, so I looked at her pleading her to try to be nice. When she saw my look her eyes soften and she nodded before turning a cold look to Leah...Well I guess it's better then glaring.

"Hi! Um, This is my Cousin-Best friend- Like a Brother Paul, He's also dances here...but he's a sophomore." Leah replied before smiling softly at me.

"Well, I guess since there is still about 2 hours since class starts you can do what-ever. If you'd like we could get an early jump on what you two will be dancing too, As you know you all will be a multiple amount of duets and you will also be doing some solo's." My mom stated saving me once again.

"That sounds great! I mean..if you'd like that Bella?" She stated before turning all shy again.

"Yeah, That sounds great!" I replied wanting to do anything to get near this girl.

"Well, Let's get to it. Rose can you be a dear and get the CD's marked Bellsy and Leah." Uncle Aro stated walking over to us with Esme in tow, both wearing large almost creepy grins.

"Sure. Bells remember to stretch really good okay?" Rose answered before turning to me and glaring over and Leah one last time before walking over to the giants CD binder to get our disk.

After we stretched and then stretched again to appease Rose, mom walked over to us and drug is to the center of the room, Leah stood next to me in an out-fit sorta like Edwards only instead of being shirtless she had on a tight black sports bra on.

"Okay girls the first song you too are going to learn your choreography too is 'Holding out for a hero' The remake by Ella Mae Bowen. It's slow and filled with love. Now everyone will be learning this one but at the end we will choose who will be preforming it at our yearly recital. But I think you too will do lovely with this...So let's get started." She clapped before walking off to the side and with Uncle Aro showed us exactly what we would be doing. Usually it would take her about three run through to get to the students, but they did it once looked at us and then turned the music on before sitting down.

Taking a deep breath I looked into the mirror and saw Leah staring at me, Locking eyes I start dancing the intro, which I do alone. I walked forward a bit and continued to dance as Leah walked behind me and started to dance behind me, jumping off the small stage there was close to the mirror, right before the chorus started I spun around and smiled at her before taking a gracful leap and her catching me, spinning me around before sliding me to the floor she stayed connected to me as we shot out move after move before she threw in the air again and I wrapped myself around her as we pulled each intricate move fluidly. She pushed me to the ground and we danced as one, she threw into the air and then dragged me back before she picked me up and I slid down her body looking like we were about to kiss before I walked away, she danced to the front of me and grabbed my hand, I tried to ignore the shock that ran threw my hand to my heart, and continued to dance. She pulled my hand to my heart and cupped my face leaning in before we dragged each other away separating from each other we both did a little leap, me spinning and her bringing her legs up in a sorta of kick. She grabbed me from behind and lifted me up, I leaned back spreading my arms as she danced around and slowly started to lower me, still leaning against her I wrapped my arms around her neck before running them across her arms quickly and stretching them out the the side with one of my feet pointed out, as she pulled me around by my hips, my upper body dancing around in the opposite direction of the way she pulled. She started spinning me and Lifted me up by one leg, me wrapping one hand around her neck and cupping the back of my head as she wrapped her arms around my waist. With her neck buried into my neck. Slowly as the song started to slow to an end she put me on the ground with my arms still wrapped around her neck and head and her's around my waist as we swayed together, our bodies connected and our faces meter's apart, looking like we were going to kiss. Our foreheads pushed together locked eyes, music fading and swaying while spinning around. As the song came to it last beat we pulled apart and locked hands.

Never once through the routine did we break eye contact, unless we were facing away from each other, and even then we looked at each other through the mirror. A loud thunder of applause broke through the room causing to break our lock. We snapped our heads to the noise and saw all our family standing there, along with another man who looked to be related to Leah. I completely forgot there was other people in the room.

"Bells...Leah...That was Beautiful...I've never seen two people so connected through dance before. And Bella...You never get it right 100% on the first try!" My mom whispered with tears in her eyes.

"You either Lee. I came in as soon as you two started...It was almost hypnotic." Muttered The huge man with a bag in his hand as he looked at Leah with Pride in his eyes.

"Thanks." We mumbled blushing at the praise, I then noticed that my hands were still interlocked with her, this causing me to blush more and smile softly.

"Umm, Why are you here Jake?" Asked Leah her thumb absently running across my hand.

"You and Paul forgot your bag and Quil wanted to see where you went to school...I figured since I was dropping Nessie off anyway I'd come bring these to you." He stated before looking over at me and Grinning a huge white grin. "I'm Jacob, Leah's Oldest Cousin/ Dad thing!" He introduced waving at me.

"Hi, I'm Bella Leah's dance partner." I replied shyly squeezing Leah's hand in nervousness. I'm not extremely comfortable around men...especially big ones like Jacob, So I took a hesitant step back.

"Where is Quil?" Asked Leah changing the subject as she saw my getting scared and uncomfortable.

"He had to go to the bathroom so Ness..." He started before being interupted by a loud "LEE-LEE!" and a tiny body launched at Leah's legs.

She dropped my hand to pick up the tiny bullet that turned out to be a small boy who couldn't be older then four.

"Hey, Buddy? What are you doing here?" Leah asked as he snuggled into her arms.

"Daddy said you can teach me to dance! I asked him before I went to sleep last night and he said yes!" He squealed messing up a few words in his four year old speech.

"Really? That's so cool! But it's going to have to wait until I get home...I have class today. And then we can go out and get you all kinds of new dance stuff! Okay buddy?" She replied looking just as excited as the little boy in question.

"Okay! But I don't want to leave...Can I PWEASE stay with you!" He begged poking out his bottom lip in an adorable pout.

"Ummm, Quil..." She started before looking around the room for help. Jacob was about to step in when my mom interrupted "I wouldn't usually but since Aro's kids will be joining us later I'll allow it, I can call his wife and have her bring an extra set of shoes and shorts for Quil...Aro and I teach the kids during lunch and planning, so we could do that...Just don't tell the dean!" She winked looking at me with a small smirk on her lips.

"YAY! I GET TO DANCE WITH LEE-LEE!" Quil Squealed before jumping out of her arms and on the floor where he started to dance around goofy. This of course had us chuckling at his antics.

"If your sure? I'll stop by later for some lunch for him. I'll call Old Quil Lee. Be on your best behavior Quil or it will be Football for you." Jake stated his dead threat causing Quil to shiver in disgust!

"Mkay Jakey!" He yipped before running over and hugging Jake goodbye, grabbing Paul's extended hand.

Jake left shortly after that and Quil got better acquainted with the rest of us. He kept sneaking glances at Rose so I think he had a small crush on her.

"Okay Leah, Bella..We have about another Hour and a Half until class starts...Lets get to work." Aro clapped as we drank from our water bottles. I gave Quil my granola bar since he was hungry, Stood up and walked to the center of the room with Leah trailing behind me. We took our stances in the middle of the room, ready to work on the next few songs we could before the class showed up.

…...

Leah's pov

This Girl...This Angelic girl has me so confused and comfortable it's driving me insane. I've never danced so strong in my life, I've never lost sight of everyone so much before. We continued too dance the many different routines we were taught. Apparently we had the most dances. To learn. So it was good that we got a head start. We had just gotten done running though our third routine when we heard voices outside of the room. Breaking from out bubble we walked over to the locker room the was connected to the room and washed up a bit to look a little fresh. My eyes kept sneaking glances at Bella and often caught her doing the same. When we walked out of the locker room we saw all the girls from Bella's class standing In lines waiting to be instructed. Esme's hair that had once been down in her natural wavy curls was now in a tight bun on her head, the once soothing warm eyes were now sharp and almost cool as she looked upon her girls critiquing every little move. Bella came to a stop in the middle of the front row.

"Leah, Aro is outside waiting for you with the rest of the boys. Since you already met your partner you may go out there or wait here with Bella." She stated before nodding at Bella in my direction. Bella walked out of the line of girls and came to a stop next to me.

"Where's Quil?" I asked looking around looking for my little four year old cousin.

"He's outside with Aro, and Alec. He wanted to be introduced like the rest of the boys." She giggled before being push forward by a tiny blonde girl as she wrapped her arms around Bella's knees.

"BEWWA!" She sang as Bella knelt down to the girls level and hugged her close to her.

"Hello Janey-bug!" She replied happily leaning back to look over the girl. The tiny blonde had her hair in a small little bun and was dressed exactly like Bella, down to the tiny bangs hanging on the side of her face.

"Ali, told mommy what you were wearing so we matched! Don't we look Pwetty!" Jane squealed wrapping her arms around her Bella's neck and planting a child like kiss on her lips.

"Yes, You look very pretty. Are you going to help me keep these my partner in check." She replied before winking up at me.

"Uhuh, Who is it?" Jane asked looking around the room.

"This is Leah, My partner. Leah this is my baby cousin Jane." Bella answered while standing up and putting Jane on her hip.

Jane looked me up and down and then glared at me...hmm, she reminds me of Rosalie. What;s with all the glares.

"Are you nice to my Bewwa?" She asked as she continued her assult through her eyes.

"Jane...Be nice or I'll tell your daddy not to let you come over next weekend for our movie night." Warned Bella.

"But...I was just twying to pwotect you." She whimpered pouting out her bottom lip.

"Did Rosie tell you to do this?" Asked Bella Suspiciously.

"Uhuh, she said to get da scoop on weah...I twied aksing what da scoop was but she told me to just go over to you." Jane replied innocently before starting "Is da scoop ice-cweam...Cause I wuv Ice-cweam." She asked looking at me now.

"No honey, How about you go stretch with Aunty Esme mkay?" Rose interrupted before sending the tiny girl on her way.

"Look Bella...I'm sorry...I just, you know." She started before looking over to me "I'm sorry Leah, It was rude of me to treat you how I have been. I'll try to be more civil." She stated before running a hand through her hair.

"It's fine Rosalie." I replied waving her off. In all honestly I saw how protective she was of Bella when she made Bella stretch three times.

"Call me Rose." She finished before walking over to Alice near the doors.

"Okay ladies. Now you will all meet your new partners, they will be with you for the rest of the year, and maybe if we see fit when you come back next year..._if _you come back." Esme stated before Rose and Alice opened the door. The first people to walk in were Aro, who was hold the hand of a Small little blonde haired boy and Quil who was puffing his tiny chest out confidently in his new Black Ballet shoes and black compression shorts.

"He's so cute!" Bella Cooed as she giggled over at Quil.

"I'm surprised he's this comfortable already, He's the shy one out of him and his twin." I stated as I stared at Quil in astonishment. He looked so happy and confident, I made my heart swell at seeing this.

"He was meant to dance, I was the same way apparently until I stepped foot or rather crawled into the dance hall here." She whispered as she slyly grabbed my hand in hers and squeezed it in comfort.

"How long have you been here?" I asked look down at our hand and then smiling softly at her.

"Umm, Since before I could remember, My mom had worked here for so long, and used to go here. She was a professional dancer for awhile but hurt her knee during one of her recitals and then she met my dad who was an intern at the hospital she went to. They said she's never dace again, but here she is. Dancing away." Bella explained while smiling proudly over at her mother.

"She's an amazing lady. My first day here I got a lot of crap from some of the boys in my class, and she snapped at them and had us all dance against each other. When they all got mad because they were beat by a girl at their own thing they dropped out of her classes and switched into another teachers class." I whispered to her causing her to giggle. Such a cute giggle it was.

"hmm. That sounds like my mom. She hates homophobes. Even more so now that she has a gay daughter." She replied looking at me at the last part.

"Who?"I asked surly Alice and Rosalie aren't gay...I saw the way they ogled the chest of some of the male dancers.

"Me, silly!" She laughed tossing her head back. Really? She was like me? Hmmm, maybe I have a shot at...no, probably not. Surly someone who looks as beautiful as her has a girlfriend.

"Really? So am I." I replied smiling coyly at her.

"Oh, I know. I think that's why we were partnered together...that and I have panic attacks anytime a male touches me." She said looking away as she said the last part.

"Why?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Another time perhaps, I think we need to get over to the class, They look to be starting." She stated before dragging me over to the others.

…...

Bella's pov

"Okay Ladies and Gentlemen. Time to get started, Each of you have a CD for what you will be preforming to. Each is different. They only song you all have in common is something that each duo will preforming in a sort of competition. At the end we will choose who will be preforming it in the end of year recital. So since all of you all will be learning this we will start with this. To help we have My daughter Rosalie and Alice Cullen, We also are bringing in two other Alumni...Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock." As she said this the two boys I already knew because Emmett was Rose's partner all four years of her time here, and Jasper was Alice's partner, walked into the room. Funnily enough they were Step- brothers.

Looking over to my sister's I saw Alice's whole face light up before she launched herself into the arms of Jasper hugging him tightly. What was even more shocking was the fact that miss. I don't need a man, I am the Ice Queen, Squealed...Yes fucking Squealed and pulled Emmett into a huge kiss! I think I may be envisioning things! Then she stepped back and slapped him across the face. This woman!

"Okay so now that they have been reunited shall we begin? Chuckled Uncle Aro.

"So Bella and Leah already know the routine so they will be demonstrating before you all begin." My mother announced before smirking in mischief at me...the hell?

"Everyone watch closely. And see everything they do, from looks to the smallest of touches." Aro continued as he walked over to the corner where the stereo system where the three kids were sitting in anticipation to see us dance. Blushing at the fact that I knew everyone was staring at me we made our way to where we were just hours ago. As the music started to play I looked up into the mirror and locked eyes with Leah once again...Just like last time, Everyone else disappeared, and it was only Me, Leah, and the Music. I don't know what it is...but there's this connection that I have with her...and my heart can't help but beat a little quicker when she is near. I've never felt safer, or more passionate with my dancing then I do now with her arms wrapped around my body as we danced so gracefully and passionately to a routine that should have taken days to get but took all of one look. As I danced with my eyes locked I couldn't help feel that she felt the same.

…**...  
Chapter two ladies and gentlemen! Review! XXOO- Real Life Bella 95**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's pov

We spent the rest of the day learning dance after dance, Each 'teacher' taught each group a different dance, total there was about 7 groups besides Me and Lauren there was Tanya and Edward, Paul and Irina, Jessica and Mike, Lauren and Tyler, Angela and Ben, and Kate and Garrett. Apparently the rest of the class had requested different classes. So all in all it was pretty easy for everyone to learn what they needed. With Rosie and Em, Jasper and Ali, Mom and Uncle Aro, Plus apparently Mom was going to request a few other teachers come in so we could get some one on one. Total I had about 12 dances to learn, 1 was a group number, I had quite a few solos and mostly duets. We also had to for homework come up with our own choreography. They were adding dances by the minute. I knew I could learn it...I just didn't know if I was good enough to be doing all these things. At the moment I was dancing a solo to Down by Jason Walker. I was in the middle of the chorus when the music shut off causing me to stumble to the floor.

"Bella...Why can't you get this right? All of your duets you did perfectly on the first try." Rose ranted as she once again stopped the music to tell me what I had done wrong.

"I don't know, I'm doing everything you told me too." I mumbled standing up and pushing my curls behind my ear.

"Yes you are...But your just doing them...Where is the passion that I know flows through you?" Mum went on to explain how I was simply doing the moves almost robotic. I guess I'm just tired. I mean we've been in here since 3:30 and it's like noon now.

"Okay kids...How about lunch? Come back ready to start where you left off." Uncle Aro called saving me from a lashing I knew was coming. Walking over to my bag, I went to grab it and head to the canteen, But I was stopped at the door.

"Um, Bella...could you and Leah stay back. I want you to help with the kids lesson today..and maybe work on your solo's some more...I have a theory." Mum called softly from where she was teaching Quil how to put his shoes on.

"Sure." I sighed tossing my bag to the ground and walking into the locker room for a moment to calm myself. Why can't I keep from thinking about her. Sure I've had crushes and a few girlfriends but this seems like so much more. I splashed some water onto my face and went to leave before I slammed into what felt like a brick wall.

"SHIT! I'm so sorry Bella!" Leah screeched kneeling down to make sure I was okay. She put her fingers against my forehead and ran them along my face checking for injury.

"I'm fine." I whispered getting lost in her eyes for the hundredth time today. She was so close I could feel her breath fan across my face. I must have lost my mind because what I did next, I never would have done before. Leaning in I captured her lips with mine. Kissing her softly as her hand cupped my cheek. It took her a second to get over her shock but once she did she kissed back with equal if not more fervor. I wrapped my arms around her neck as she lifted me up and sat me on the counter where the sinks were. She stood in between my legs as we continued to kiss, She nibbled on my bottom lip cause me to open my mouth in shock, that was all the invitation she needed to slip her tongue into my mouth and explore. Once I got my bearings back together I fought her for dominance. I was starting to win when the locker room door shot open and my mother came in.

"Bella...Oh, sorry!" She squeaked before rushing out when she noticed our position.

Leah had her head on my shoulder panting for breath her arms were wrapping around my waist, I sat with my legs wrapped around her waist and my arms still around her neck.

"Leah...Ummm, I'm not a slut." I whispered wanting to clarify that I had never pounced on someone like that before.

"I know your not...I'm hoping you feel it too, but I feel this strange connection towards you. It scares the shit out of me seeing as we've only known each other for like half a day..." She rambled before I silenced her with a soft kiss on the lips.

"I understand...so do I. So I'm going to let you take me out on a date...where ever you want. Friday after class." I whispered softly intertwining our fingers.

"Huh? Oh, Really!" She started but her eyes lighting up when she realized exactly what I said. Giggling I nodded at her before jumping off the counter and dragging her with me out into the class room.

When we entered the room, Rose and Ali were giggling behind there hands while Mum was blushing like crazy.

"Hey guys!" I chirped walking to the center of the floor and got into position. Through the mirror I saw that they were all staring at me strangely. "I'm waiting...turn the damn music on!" I giggled.

"Oh!" They all rushed around trying to start the music, Leah stood there Giggling with the remote in her hand and hit the play button. When you could here the tiny first notes everyone froze and watched me. Jane, Alec, and Quil sat in a triangle stretching and watching me. I started swaying with the beat, and as the words flowed through the speakers I connected eyes through the mirror with Leah, Letting the music take me over and following all the steps I was taught fluidly without flaw. The entire time I made sure I could see Leah in the room, this girl was like my muse...and I didn't understand it...nor did I care. As the second verse came to an end and the chorus started again I started to do the bit of harder moves, this was where I kept messing up, this time I nailed it! As the second chorus came to an end I sat there. This is where it ended, because of the length of the song. When the music shut off I was yanked off the ground by Rosie who was screeching in my ear!

"OH MY GOD, BABY-GIRL THAT WAS SO AMAZINGLY BEAUTIFUL!"

"Rose..."

"YOU NAILED IT! I CAN"T BELIEVE IT!"

"Rosie..."

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, THAT WOULD'VE TAKEN ME WEEKS TO GET DOWN PERFECTLY!"

"ROSE!"I screamed knocking her out of her rant.

"Huh?"

"Thanks...but you sound like Ali right now." I giggled out stepping out of her arms and walking over to my mum and uncle Aro.

"Soo?" I questioned

"Prefect."Uncle Aro started before my mom took over.

"But we were thinking of giving you more duets with Leah and maybe a trio or two with Edward and Leah. What do you think?" She asked looking at me with a small smile!

"For real! YES!" I squealed!

"Can you take more, you all ready have 4 solos, 1 group number, and 6 duets."

"I'll make it work, I'll just need time for change..." I stated offhandedly.

"Leah?" Uncle Aro asked looking over to her.

I spun around and looked at her with my wide eyed puppy dog pout.

"Please Leah...Don't you want to dance with me more?" I whimpered out, Hearing The girls giggle behind me knowing what I was doing and the boys groan having fallen victim more then once to my pout.

"...Of course I do." She whispered out cupping my cheek with her hand running her thumb across my alligator tears.

Smiling widely I bounced up an planted a small kiss on her lips before I bounced away. Leah stood there dumbstruck.

"So that means we will need to practice more...like everyday after school, you can come over or I'll go to your place! Either way..." I rambled on as Leah continued to stand there looking extremely confused.

"What...what just happened?" She muttered out scratching the back of her head and cocking it to the side.

"You, my friend, just got play by the Cullen-Pout. Her's is the worst...but every Cullen woman has it." Explained Emmett slapping her on the back in a consoling manner.

"Hmmm? Bella...Did you just play me?" Whimpered out Leah with her own pout...and man did it crush my soul. Stop Bella...YOU MUST NOT GIVE IN!

"No, Baby...I'd never." I rushed over to her and jumped into her arms wrapping my legs around her waist and arms around her neck.

"Baby?" She questioned but had a small smile on her face showing she liked it.

"Uhuh, I was thinking...since we will be spending all our time together...we could skip the dating process and you could hurry up and be my girl?" I asked in a small voice, hoping she wouldn't reject me.

"I'd love that." She answered making my head snap up and with a wide grin I kissed her passionately right in front of my family.

"Ewww, Seriously...I came here to dance not see my twin make out with lover-girl over here!" Giggled Edward from the door with Paul at his side. They both had two packaged salads and flavored waters with them.

"Now, now children. Bells I'm very happy for you, but there are three antsy children here ready to dance." chuckled out Alice trying to keep the bouncing children in check.

Pecking Leah one more time I jogged over to Edward and Paul taking the salad's and water's kissing them both on the cheek and walked to the corner with Leah to eat our lunch. The kids had done their warm ups and were getting ready for their first ever lesson. Alec being five had been dancing for one year already, and Jane the tiny four year old that she is, is starting today, so she and Quil will most likely be partners as they go along.

"Okay, Quil have you ever danced before?" Uncle Aro asked softly as he knelt down to quil's height.

"No Sir." Quil answered politely.

"Okay, Esme could you take Quil and Jane today, and I'll work with Alec on his routine for his competition this weekend."

"Sure Aro. Come on sweetie's." Esme replied in her mommy voice...I LOVE THAT VOICE! It makes you feel so safe and warm.

Esme brought Jane and Quil closer to us so we could help when necessary.

They had a lesson for the rest of the hour, Alec's routine was pretty much flawless. And Jane and Quil got along great, There were times when Jane would get frustrated and start to cry, or Quil only being four would drop Jane on accident and she's punch him in his no-no spot. But other then that they were fine. Whenever Jane started cry Quil would comfort her, and When Quil started to cry for her hurting him she's run over and hug him with apologizing. It was really cute.

We spent the rest of the day working on our group number learning each step over and over until Uncle Aro saw perfection...and then again until my mum saw it. Quil, Jane, and Alec were all cuddled together in the corner asleep, exhausted after their practice.

Finally the little bell rang to signal the end of class. It was now 5 P.M. And all I wanted to do was go to sleep. Even though I couldn't because Leah was coming over so we could rehearse more. She was bringing Quil because Alec and Jane would be over there so he would have someone to play with. Paul was also coming but I think he had the hot for my glitter-stick of a twin. CUTENESS!

"Alright kids, Go home, get some sleep. Rehearse with your partner tomorrow, You all have done so well today I'll be nice and call class off for tomorrow." Mum stated, she was shocked to hear everyone groan in protest at missing class tomorrow.

"Well never mind then. I love the dedication! Now go get some sleep!" She giggled out. Before stating "Class will be a little later how does 6 A.M. Sound?" She was answered with cheers.

Leah walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist, I leaned back against her chest as everyone started to file out. "Mom's going to teach us the new duets when we get home...then she's going to leave us alone." I muttered rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes, Before I knew what was happening I was lifted into the air.

"Leah...what are you doing?" I squealed as I was held bridle style in her arms, my arms instinctively wrapped around her neck.

"Shh, your sleepy...take a nap." She whispered as she grabbed out bags and followed my family out of the room. I snuggled my head under her neck and slowly drifted off to sleep.

…...

Leah's pov

Carrying Bella through the halls as she slept silently I thought about everything that had happened today. I met Bella and danced better then I had ever done in my life. I kissed her and she became my girlfriend...was I moving to fast...yes. Did I give a fuck...not a single one!

Jacob picked us up and drove behind Esme to get to her house, Apparently Nessie was going to be one of the other teachers helping us. She was complaining about how only two of her students had the raw passion she longed for when teaching dance...Felix and Heidi. They would be joining us and her teaching assistant would be continuing the lessons for the rest of the class. Esme invited us all for dinner so Seth was with us and Embry was still at football practice with Old Quil.

Pulling down the long winding road we came to well...a mansion. Bella was still asleep in my arms so when the car jolted to a stop her eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm, Where are we?" She asked smiling at me with a soft smile.

"We're at your house." I chuckled when snuggled closer to me.

"Mmmm, okay." She replied before climbing off of me and out of the car.

"Babe?" I questioned as she continued to walk away.

"Come on, silly. We have rehearsing to do." with that she ran off into the house.

"Here, I got you some new cloths to wear, didn't think you'd want to stay in those sweat soaked ones." Jacob said handing me a bag with what I was sure were a pair of tiny shorts, my ace wrap, and a fresh sports bra and tank top.

"Thanks Jake." I hugged him before running into the house stopping where Alice pointed at while giggling at something Paul and Edward had said.

Stepping into the bathroom, I freshened up a bit changing my clothes and putting the old ones into the bag. Walking down the hall I found the Dance studio. Bella was in there with music blaring spinning around and doing her own moves that she made up from her head. When she flipped over so she was standing face me she froze for a second before she walked over to me with the music still playing.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"We have got to stop greeting each other like this!" she giggled before strutting away to switch the music off.

"Girls, great, you're ready." Esme stated as she walked into the room

"Duh, mumsie!" Bella giggled bending down to pick up the cd case that held our music in it. That's when I noticed what she was wearing. Tiny barely there black shorts, her feet were wrapped up so she could dance on them with out her shoes on, and a black sports bra. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with her bangs in her face. Needless to say...she looked yummy!

"Quit ogling my daughter and get ready to dance." Giggled Esme in a mock scolding manner.

Blushing at being caught I walked over to the center of the large room and got into the position I was instructed. Standing there we watched as Esme and Aro ran through what we would be preforming on our own after one run through. It must have been awkward for them because they were brother and sister...but yeah. Once they were done and made sure we knew what we were doing they left the room leaving me and Bella to ourselves.

Bella turned the music on and walked over to where I was standing. We quickly got into our beginning positions, and let the music take over.

Let me tell you, this routine was not helping a certain problem of mine. I was running my hands all over her body, getting close enough to her that a simple centimeter and we could be kissing. I threw her into the air and caught her, letting her slide down my body...this was one of the most difficult duets I had ever done, moves I'd never even attempted before, We wouldn't be the only ones preforming this number. We were doing it for one of mid-year exams but Heidi and Felix, and Edward and Tanya would be preforming it with us during the recital. But back to the tiny body that was rubbing against me. I was laying on the ground and she was standing over me. So much passion and lust flew through her body and her eyes at this moment that it took every ounce of me to keep from attacking her. We managed to keep up through the music's hypnotism, staring into each others eyes when ever we could. I couldn't count how many times I lifted her light little body into the air and let her wrap around me, or how many times we were so close that we could taste each other. This wasn't ballet like we were used to, but from where I was standing it looked amazing. Finally The music shut off and the beep of the camera notified us that the filming had shut off. Snatching her around so she was wrapped around my front I smashed my mouth against hers. I couldn't hold off any longer. My hands gripped onto her ass and pushed her closer to me. She moaned into my mouth and bit my bottom lip and her hands pulled on my hair. I pushed her up against the cold mirrored wall making her open her mouth in a gasp. Darting my tongue into her mouth battling her tongue for dominance. One of my hands ran up her body to her breast and kneaded it roughly making her moan loudly into my mouth, snatching her head away she started kissing and nipping down my neck, sucking, and biting the junction where my shoulder and neck met. I couldn't contain my moan after that. I bit my lip, throwing my head back, and groan her name loudly. A knock from the door broke me from my lust induced haze...but not Bella she continued down my neck and over my chest kissing the top of my breast.

"Bella!" I gasped

"MMM?" She moaned in question as she made her way up my neck again

"Baby...there is someone at the door." I moaned out as she kissed behind my ear.

"Leave it." She whispered seductively biting my ear lobe.

I listened to her and brought her back to my lips kissing her roughly as my hand continued on with there ministrations. I kissed down her neck like she had only right in the middle of her neck was where I started to suck and bit making sure I left my mark.

The knocking got louder and more insistent, making Bella growl out and hop off of me stomping over to the door throwing it open she yelled out "WHAT?" not even checking to see who it was.

"Well hello to you too, my darling daughter. Your mother sent me up her to tell you dinner was ready." He chuckled before zeroing in on the bruise on her neck before he glared over at me. Uh-oh.

"Oh, Sorry daddy!" She giggled before dragging me along with her down the stairs into the dining room where everyone was already sat. Rose had little Seth in her arms and Nessie was probably with Esme in the Kitchen. Bella pulled me over to the two empty seats and plopped down in my lap after I sat down. Mr. Cullen came into the room and frowned when he saw how she was sitting.

"Bella...Don't you think you'd be more comfortable in your own seat?" He asked as he sat at the head of the table.

"Nope." she replied popping the p in the process.

"and why is that?" he asked starting to get agitated.

"My girlfriend is very comfortable!" she giggled pecking my lips while I sat there frozen in fear that her father would kill me.

"Bella, dear...stop tormenting your father." Giggled Esme as she came in with some plates filled to the brim with food.

"Yes mother!" She sighed theatrically before giggling out a "Sorry daddy." hopping of my lap she sat next to me and grabbed my hand in hers. I looked over to Mr. Cullen to see him wink at me showing that he was messing with me the entire time...THE FUCK? I about had a heart attack! As we ate our dinner I couldn't help but look around at our families they fit so perfectly together...and we've only known each other for a day...Weird...Very...am I happy about it...Extremely.

…...

**HERE IT IS! PLEASE REVIEW! - REAL LIFE BELLA 95**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's pov

3 weeks later.

Rolling over in my bed I came in contact with a warm and snugly Leah...now I know what you're thinking but no...we did not do the nasty! I'm actually confused as to why she's still here. After our now annual Clear-water/Black/Cullen Family dinner we came up here to watch a movie and cuddle a bit before she left...my only guess is that we both fell asleep. Shutting off my still ringing alarm I turned back over to my sleeping girlfriend.

Pushing the hair out of her eyes I whispered "Leah, wake up baby." Softly kissing her all over her face.

Wrapping her arms around my waist she mumbled or rather growled "No, I wanna sleep here forever." AWE! She's so damn cute in the morning.

"Come on baby, we have class." I giggled untangling myself from her.

"But I'm so comfy." She whined snuggling deeper into the comforter.

"Go be comfy in a hot shower. I'll give you first hit." I giggled pulling the comforter off her and watching as she shot up from the change in temperature.

"Fine." She grumbled out glaring at me and making her way to the in-suite bathroom.

Shaking my head and giggling I jogged downstairs and started the coffee and put the tea on the kettle. Humming soflty as I did so and losing myself into my own tune I was terrified when Emmett grabbed me from behind and threw me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here you lummox?" I screeched hitting him on the back

"What do you think I'm doing here at 3:30 in the morning...Selling cookies?" he laughed, which turned into guffaws after he saw the blush rise in my cheeks.

"Emmy-bear!" I heard the voice of my eldest and closest sister call, not realizing I was in here she walked into the kitchen in nothing but his t-shirt and a pair of her lace boy-shorts.

"ROSE!" I screeched covering my eyes with my hands and trying to run away which resulted in me running in the refrigerator and landing on my ass.

"Oh my god, Bells...I'm so sorry..." Screeched Rose as she realized who was in the room and what said person knew about her and her _**Emmy-bear**__!_ _SHUDDER!_

"Babe?" Questioned Leah from the kitchen door looking at me in concern.

"I'm okay baby...scared, yes...but okay none-the-less." I mumbled walking over to her and burying my head into her chest as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Why don't you go take a shower, I hope you don't mind but I borrowed some of your cloths...they're a little small but yeah." She replied running her fingers through my hair.

Stepping back I took a moment to notice her...she was in a black and red sports bra that was tight around her bigger chest. And a pair of my black and red compression shorts. Can I just say yummy!

Stepping up onto my toes I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her deeply but teasingly, traveling my way to her ear before whispering "Mmmm, Baby...I definitely don't mind seeing you in my clothes...but I can't be held accountable for my actions at school." I nibbled on her ear lobe before running off down the hall and into my room.

…...

Leah's pov

Gathering myself after Bella pranced out of the room, I look over at Emmett and Rosalie raising an eyebrow in question. Rose just huffed and stomped off, most likely searching for her baby sister. Emmett just grinned at me and nodded enthusiastically, Pushing his fist out for me to bump. Laughing I complied and walked over to the table to sit down and wait for Bella to come down here. Nessie would be bringing some stuff I would need today, not that I know what said stuff is. She wouldn't really elaborate. I had been sitting there for about 30 minutes just bullshitting with Emmett when Bella came prancing into the kitchen in little next to nothing. Wearing an ink black sports bra and microscopic Sophie shorts, with a pair of ugg boots on her tiny feet and a duffle bag and hoodie on her arm. Dropping the bag she giggled and ran over to me jumping into my lap and straddling my thighs before she planted a deliciously sinful kiss to my lips. Strawberries have never tasted yummier!

Leaning back and staring into my eyes she asked "Yours or mine today?"

I must of looked confused because she elaborated with a giggle "For practice. Do you want to come back here or go to your house?"

'Oh! Ummm, Either are fine." I replied while rubbing my hands up and down her thighs, So milky and smooth. I couldn't wait to...No! Bad Leah, We just started dating!

"Baby, You may want to stop if you don't want to give my daddy a show!" She whispered hotly into my ear...Wait her dad!

Snapping my head up I came face to face with none other then Carlisle Cullen, Pouring a thermos of black coffee. I quickly lifted Bella off my lap and sat her down on the seat next to me.

"Umm, Go...Good Morning Sir!" I squeaked out

"Leah." He nodded before continuing "What was that about my daughter's milky thighs?" He question staring me down, To which all I could do was gulp and feel the color on my cheeks die out.

I turned to Bella for help but all I came to was her shaking in silent laughter...THE HELL! I'M GOING TO DIE BY THE HANDS OF HER FATHER AND SHE LAUGHS!

I quickly glared at her before walking hastily out of the room, out onto the porch. I sat there for a few minutes before I heard the door open and close and felt small warm arms wrap around my waist.

"Lee-Lee?" She asked quietly.

"What Bella?" I hissed out, what? I was pissed!

"Drop the attitude Leah." She snapped back stepping for behind me and around to stink eye it up at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry if it seems like your father hates my native guts and you aren't doing anything to help me at all!" I ranted

"Oh fuck you Leah! A. My FATHER doesn't hate anyone, except for people that hurt his family, if anything he loves you because YOU MAKE ME HAPPY! B. JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T STOP HIS PROTECTIVE/ TEASING NATURE DOESN'T MEAN I'M TRYING TO MAKE IT HARD ON YOU! IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY IT WAS _YOU _WHO FELT THE NEED TO GROPE MY LEGS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE KITCHEN!" She spit back before she grabbed her stuff and walked over to her Black Lamborghini convertible and driving off. I just stood back and watched her drive off thinking about how much of an idiot I was.

"Come on Dumb-ass, I give you a ride." Chuckled Edward as he walked out of the house with his own duffel bag. He handed me an apple and a thermos of hot tea before strutting off to his Aston Martin. I walked with him over to the car jumping into the passenger seat before he sped off.

"You know you are going to have become an excellent groveler with my little Bells as your boo-thing!" He laughed when we pulled into the school parking lot and made our journey down the halls.

"How bad?" I asked softly, I know I screwed up...but yeah, I over-reacted.

"Oh, you'll come to learn the Rose didn't just teach her how to dance and fight...but if Rosie is the Ice-queen. Bells is the princess!" He laughed before he was slapped upside the head by his pixie-like sister.

"I'm telling." she said before running off down the halls with Edward chasing.

I was going to follow them when I saw Bella walk out of the restroom, glance at me, and then continue to walk past me.

"Bella..." I whimpered catching up with her and wrapping my arms around her waist to stop her from walking further.

"What Leah?" She asked almost robotically.

"What happened to Lee-Lee?" I asked softly kissing the side of her neck in feather light kisses.

"Lee-Lee is reserved for when you aren't being a major bitch." She replied harshly before turning her body to me and looking into my eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I over-reacted, but I really like you, and I sorta need your family to like me so we can be together."

"Lee...Leah, don't you see that they like you because you make me happy. Yes, they are extremely protective of me...but I'm the baby...I also didn't have the best time growing up. But they like you, My father like to tease you...he knows it riles you up...but if you want I'll tell him to tone it down."

"Can I kiss you now?" I asked hopefully, We just had our first fight...now I need to kiss her and make it better!

"Mmm, yeah..." She started before I interrupted her with my mouth on hers pushing her against the walls of the school as our tongue tangled together in a battle of dominance. Her hands reached into my hair grabbing fistfuls and started pulling gently causing me to moan out and lift her up with my hands gripping her tight ass. She automatically wrapped her legs around my waist and started panting as I kissed from her jaw down to her collarbone stopping to nip and suck at certain spots. I had just about got my hand up her sports bra when we were torn apart by a chilling almost feminine voice.

"As much as I love the fact the my Niece isn't going to be an old spinster, cold you please refrain from deflowering the girl in front of me."

Snapping my head in the direction of the voice I saw a man no older then 35 with pure white hair and sharp gray eyes.

"UNLCE CAUIS!" Bella squealed before launching into his arms.

"Silver-Bells!" He giggled wrapping his arms around her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she stepped out of his arms and into mine.

"I just got back from Milan, I wanted to see my babies! I knew you all would be cooped up in this dance hall." He explained.

"Milan?" I whispered into Bella's ear.

"Uncle Cai, is a fashion designer." She explained looking up at me with a small smile.

"Who's this Bellsy?" Cauis questioned.

"Oh! This is my girlfriend Leah!" Bella chirped

"Pleasure." He stated nodding at me with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you sir!" I replied.

"Bella, Marcus and I will be meeting you for lunch this weekend...no is not an answer!" he stated before strutting off.

"Marcus?" I Questioned

"Uncle Cai's Husband...He's my mom's and Uncle Aro's brother." she stated before She turned back to me and kissed me softly, she stepped back out of my arms and said "You're still in trouble by the way." Before running off down the hall with me chasing after her.

…...

"Mike, Stop dropping Jessica! Ben Lift Angela Higher, Tanya...Stop staring at Irina, You're distracting her. Lauren Toes Pointed! COME ON PEOPLE! IT SHOULD NOT TAKE THIS MUCH TROUBLE TO GET YOU ALL TO DANCE CORRECTLY!" Esme ranted correcting everyone's technique. Just earlier she told me and Bella that we were being _too_ sexual! How is that even possible?

After an hour of this Aro stepped in and released us for Lunch. I walked over to where Bella had been working on one of her solo's.

"Lee! You and Bummble-Bell coming with us to lunch?" Called Paul from the doorway. I looked at him and nodded before turning back to my tired, sweat drenched girlfriend.

"You okay, sugar?" I asked tightening my arms to me when she slumped into me.

"Mmhm, Just Tired." Was all she replied with before leaning up and kissing me chastely on the lips.

"That could be because for the past 5 hours you have been dancing non-stop...Everyone else had short water and bathroom breaks but you just kept working." I said pulling her onto my back and piggy-backing her to the canteen.

"Yeah, well you can't be the best just by sitting on your ass." She grumbled cranky from being so tired.

"Come on honey, Let's get some food in you, and maybe a nap. We get an hour and a half for lunch today. Aro is working with the little kids and Alec and his partner are working with your mum for their competition this weekend." I replied soothingly grabbing two waters and some fruit for my girl, and a salad for me.

"Who's his partner?" She yawned out.

"I don't know, hun." I chuckled before sitting her down in my lap at the table with our other class-mates...We sort of just stick together when we are out of class.

"What wrong with Silver-Bells over there" Asked Tanya worriedly.

"She's just tired. Over worked herself up there." I explained smiling softly at Tanya to placate her worry. All of them were a bit protective of Bella, Her being the baby of the Class she was sort of like that Little Sister to everyone...well except me, That would be weird!

I made Bella drink her water and eat some of her fruit before she snuggled up to me and fell asleep. Everyone was fucking around and talking about class, but you could tell who the couples were...and who would be couples soon. Tanya and Irina had been dating since their Freshman year of High School, They were actually Married and had been for about a year and a half now. Jessica and Mike were the Puppy Dog love, Everyone knows that kind! Sickingly adorable. Lauren and Tyler said they were just friends, but we all saw through it! If they weren't dating they would be soon. Angela and Ben were the cute, sweet, shy couple! They had just started dating like yesterday. Edward and Paul...Not yet...but we all saw the lust filled looks! Then there was Kate and Garrett, Kate is Tanya's older sister...by like 2 months...Kate was adopted. Their mother Carmen thought she couldn't have kids...but right after the adoption was final Carmen popped out little Tanya. But anyway, they are sort of like if Emmett and Alice had dated, goofy and energetic. Heidi and Felix would be joining us next week and we'd be able to see how they are towards each other.

As we were Talking Rose came into the room and ran over towards us.

"Leah! Mom wants you to take Bella home. Class is dismissed for the day and she wants you to take her straight to our house." she spit out frantically.

"Rose..." I started before Edward came over.

"Rose, what's going on?"

"Victoria is here."

I didn't know who this Victoria person was but judging by the suddenly rigid body in my arms, I wasn't going to be a fan of hers. Looking down at Bella I was met with her usually Warm, Happy, Chocolate Brown eyes; which were currently Cold, and Scared.

"Baby...Who's Victoria?" I asked.

…...

**PLEASE DON'T EAT MY SOUL! I LOVE YOU ALL, BUT SOME STUFF WAS GOING DOWN. I HAD BROKEN MY ANKLE AND THEN I COULDN'T PLAY VOLLEYBALL THIS FALL, SO I WAS SORT OF IN A FUNK AND MY GRADES STARTED SLIPPING SO I JUST HAD TO GET MYSELF TOGETHER! I LOVE YOU ALL, OH SO MUCH! - REAL LIFE BELLA 95.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's pov

Why?! Why did she have to show up now!? I had just started to get over her and what she did to me! Why now!

"Baby?" Leah asked pushing some of the bangs out of my face.

"Ummm, Victoria is my ex." I mumbled, standing up before I ran over to the trash-bin and threw up all the contents in my stomach.

"Bella!" Leah shouted before she rushed over and rubbed my back until I started to feel better.

"I'm fine." I muttered but continued to snuggle into Leah.

"Bella...She's more than your ex, isn't she." Leah Stated more then asked.

"Yes, Victoria dated, beat, made a mockery of, and let her boy toy rape her countless times." Rose growled before she saw me flinch away.

"Rose!" Gasped Edward

"It's true, I'm sorry Bella...But you would have sugar-coated it because for some reason you think it was your fault!" Rose retorted.

"Leah, Can we go get our stuff and leave...I just want to go to sleep." I whispered feeling the tears make there way to my face.

"Sure, sweetie." She replied softly before helping me stand up and wrapping her arms around me.

We walked around the school a bit to calm me down before we made our way to the class room.

I sort of hoped she's be gone...But I had no such luck. When I walked in I saw Tanya, Rose, and Alice being held back. My mother was crying and The little kids looked scared.

"Victoria...What are you doing here?" I asked quietly, causing everyone to snap their heads in our direction.

"I wanted to see you, princess." Soothed Victoria in what would have at one point in my life relaxed me and made me feel all tingly, but not anymore...now it just made feel sick.

"Don't call me that." I hissed at her, feeling years of pint up anger towards her.

"Awe, Baby...Don't be like that." She whined like a dog.

"Don't call my girlfriend Baby." Leah Growled stepping in front of my slightly.

"Who are you?" The red-headed hag hissed

"The better question is why are you here?" Barked Leah.

"Not that it is any of your concern but, I wanted to talk to Bella."

"Hmmm, Alone? Not likely, anything you need to say can be said right here."

"What makes you think you can trot up here like you own her."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN COME UP AND AND TORTURE MY DAUGHTER MORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE! HAVE YOU NO MERCY!" Cried my mom.

"Shut up, Bitch...gosh Bellie-Bean, Your mom really is a cunt!" Whined Victoria causing something in me to snap completely.

"YOU WHORE!" I Screeched before I lunged at her and started to hit where-ever I could, I didn't even know where I was anymore, or rather who I was...All the pain, and anger, and embarrassment just came out and I continued to beat her. I did that until I felt a pair of muscular, warm, strong arms wrap around me.

I turned my head into her neck and started sobbing, I couldn't stop...That wound opened up bigger than ever and it didn't want to close.

"Shh, It's okay baby...I'm here." Leah whispered soothingly.

"Please don't leave me." I cried holding on to her tighter.

"Never...Alice, Do you mind if we borrow your car?" Leah replied carrying me over to the bench and sitting me there. I looked over and Rose, Tanya, and Kate were kicking Victoria in her gut, the boys were trying to stop them but, it didn't seem to be working.

"Stop." I whispered. No one heard me.

"Stop!" I tried again a little louder, still no reaction.

"STOP! STOP IT, OKAY! JUST STOP! JUST GET HER OUT OF HERE! PLEASE JUST STOP IT! DON'T STOOP TO HER LEVEL, I CAN'T STAND TO SEE HER ANYMORE!" Everyone ceased all movement and stared at me.

"Please, Just get her out of here...Do what you want with her...just get her out of here." I whimpered.

"You heard heard her, Girls...Can you please dispose of this trash." Voiced Uncle Aro.

All 7 of my female class-mates not including Leah dragged her out of the Dance Hall.

"Come on Bells." Leah said softly grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

Jane ran over to me with tears in her eyes. "Bewwa...Are you otay?!"

I leaned down to her height and pulled her to me "I'm perfectly fine." I know it was a lie, But Jane is only a baby...she doesn't need to see this type of pain in the world.

"We'll take the kids back home if you want." Leah said to my mother when she noticed Jane was going to let me go anytime soon, and the two boys looked ready to bolt over any second.

"Sure. Leave there bags, I'll just grab them when we leave. There are some sleep cloths for them there." Esme whispered hoarsely. I looked up at my mom in what I had hoped was a small, helpful smile...but it was most likely a grimace.

"I'll be fine." I mouthed before standing up with Jane in my arms.

"I know." She mouthed back before giving me a watery smile.

"Let's go honey." Leah said hold the two little boy's hands and waiting for me to go ahead of her.

…...

Leah's pov

We walked out of Julliard and made our way to the parking lot, Jane was not letting go of Bella for anything so Bella had to sit in the back seat, Quil sat int the back seat also seeing as he was so small, which left Alec to sit next to me.

We were almost at Bella's house when I looked back and noticed that Jane was snuggled into Bella's neck asleep with Bella sleeping with her head on top of Jane's. Quil was snuggled up into Bella's side with Bella's arm wrapped around him.

"Is Bella gonna be okay?" Came a little voice next to me. I turned my head to see Alec looking up at me worriedly.

"Of course she will...She's just, she's just having a rough time." I explained as good as I could to a 6 year old.

"That lady...she hurt Bella...didn't she." He stated.

"Yeah, But everything is going to be okay...Alright?" I replied. When He didn't answer I looked over at him.

"Alright?" He looked up at me with tears in his eyes and nodded.

I reached over with one arm and squeezed his shoulder. "Hey, How about after we put Quil and your sister down for there nap, You, Me, and Bella watch a movie and have some Ice-cream?" I asked hoping to make him feel even a little bit better.

"Yeah? That would be really cool." He answered back smiling bashfully at me.

I smiled back and sped up a bit once we got to the hidden trail that led to their drive-way. We pulled up and into the garage when Alec spoke again. "Hey Leah?" I shut off the car before turning to look at him.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Thanks...I know I may be a little kid...But I know you make my cousin happy, and as long as you keep doing that...You're cool with me!" He stated.

"That means a lot to me, Alec." I replied softly before I ruffled his hair and joked "You just like me because I'm giving you Ice-Cream!"

"That too!" He giggled childishly, His Blue eye's twinkling in that special way that little kids do that just warms your heart.

"Come on, kid!" I laughed before helping him out of his seat-belt and opening the door for him.

He ran into the house, looking for a movie to watch while I leaned into the back seat and gently woke Bella up.

"Baby, Come on honey, Were here." I rubbed her arms and shook her gently.

"mmm, Mkay...Can you grab Jane?" She mumbled handing me the tiny blonde, before she got out and leaned into grab a snoring Quil.

…...

We watched Three different Disney movie's and had a bowl of ice-cream as promised before Alec Passed out in a sugar induced sleep. I laid a throw blanket over him before follow Bella up to her room, We had baby monitors in the living room where Alec was, and one in the room where Jane and Alec were asleep .

"Baby..." I stated when she sat on her bed and looked at me.

"I need to tell you what happened..." She stated with fear in her voice.

"You don't have to explain anything to me."

"I do...I'm just scared I'll lose you after you hear how damaged I am." She whimpered.

"A. You are NOT damaged. And B. Nothing could make me leave you, I will never leave you!" I stated walking over to her kneeling down to her eye sight and kissing her chastely, yet passionately on the lips.

"I need to tell you." She whispered.

"Okay." I replied before crawling up on her bed and pulling her back towards me with her between my legs with her back to my chest and my arms wrapped around her.

" I was a Junior in High School, I had always known I was gay...I never really looked at guys the way my friends did, Never got all gaga over Orlando Bloom like the rest of the girls my age...There was a new girl at our school in the beginning of the year...which wasn't a big deal, we got new students every week or so...but she was different...she was beautiful, a senior. She was Victoria...and for some reason she came for me. Small, mousy, ballerina Bella. She was my first everything...My first kiss, my first crush, my first love...everything...We had been dating for about 7 months when suddenly she started yelling at me for things that didn't really make since. Soon she started hitting me, never where someone could see it noticeably but enough to leave bruising. It went on until we had been dating for about a year, She had fractured my ribs and I was dancing with Edward...When he lifted me up I cried out because he had to grip my ribs."

I WANTED TO FIND THIS BITCH AGAIN AND SKIN HER ALIVE!

"My parents found out and begged me to break it off with her...I wasn't listening. She started making me push everyone away, started making me fight with them and break rules for her...until one night she asked me to sneak out...I figured she wanted to apologize like she always did before she would hold me to her and call me her princess. So I sneaked out and met her at the park we usually met up at. When I got there she was making out with this guy she met at her university when she started. His name was James Hunter, I started screaming at me, and she started saying shit like..I'd never would have done it if it weren't for you being such a prude. She called me every word she could think of. James whispered something in her ear, to which she nodded. She walked away and got into one of the cars and drove off. I started walking away when I was suddenly throw to the grown. I tried to fight him off...I tired as hard as I could, I screamed until my throat started bleeding...He raped me, He raped me 5 times before he started raping my in my ass...then he proceeded to beat me until I thought I was going to die...But someone showed up in time, The threw him off of me. It was Rose...it was her and Emmett. She came to check on my and saw that I wasn't in my room. She called Emmett and they started looking for me. If they hadn't found me I would have died that night...I wanted to die."

I tightened my arms around her giving her what little comfort I could.

" I was rushed to the hospital...My father was working E.R. That night, He broke down when he saw me...He couldn't help me because of conflict of interest. He called my mom, they all rushed over but I was in surgery. They weren't going to let them see me, Until Jasper sucker punched the doctor to distract them so they could get to me." She paused for a minute. "He went to jail for me, They all sacrificed so much, but I didn't know that at the time. When they came in I was comatose. I sat in the fetal position for weeks, Rose never moved from the room. Edward stayed at home. Mom never danced. They all were a wreck and I didn't even know it. I stayed in my bubble, until finally I came too, I screamed, I screamed and screamed, and kept screaming until my throat bled. Rose tried to calm me down, but it did no good. She ran to get a doctor, but that was all the time I needed, I found one of those exacto-knives, and slit my wrists...I let that Bitch make me fall to the point of self-harm!"

I continued to hold her, I cried silently for my girl, but I kept holding her.

"Rose rushed back in with my dad, I dropped the Knife and fell to the ground...I thought it was all my fault, that I'd be better off dead." "Luckily they got to me in time, I say this now...but at the time I was so pissed...At everyone, The doctor's, Victoria, James, My Family, but mostly myself...For not being enough, I wasn't enough for my parents, and I wasn't enough for Love...Why should I be good enough for life." I was shaking I was crying so hard, but I never once let her go...She needs to know, I'm in this for a the long haul.

"When they took me off of sedation, I just sat there, staring at everyone...until my mom slapped me. She slapped me and then she cried and hugged me. Told me never to do something so reckless."

"My dad just cried and held me to him, Alice beat the shit out of me, told me that was only a molecule of the pain she felt when she heard I had tried to kill myself."

"But Rose, and Edward...They wouldn't even look me in the eyes. Edward glanced at me once and growled out hoarsely 'You're no better then Charlie and Renee...Am I not good enough for you too!" before he ran out." "Rose...she walked up to me, kissed my forehead, and walked out...nothing more, nothing less." Taking a long pause, I thought she was done talking. "It took her weeks to even be in the same room as me, I had physical therapy one day, and she had to take me. We never went to the rehab that day...she drove me to the park...the one she found me in. she looked out over the playground and then the section of trees where I was found. Then without even looking at me she said 'When we were little mom, she would bring us here whenever any of us were having a bad day...we went here after your parents funeral, not that you'd remember...When I found you here, I was hoping you'd be at the swing set, or sitting on top of the monkey bars, Hell, crying on a bench would have been better than what I found...I find you naked bleeding from every inch of your body, with some bastard on top of you! I wanted to kill him, I wanted to torture him slowly...but you needed me, so I put my selfish needs behind and I was there, I never left your side...I fought a nurse to be in a hallway while you were in surgery. Then...then I sat and held your hand for three fucking weeks! Just so you can come too, and try to kill yourself! Too see that blood running down your wrist with a fucking scalpel in your hand! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT! TOO KNOW I DIDN'T PROTECT YOU FROM THIS PAIN! TO KNOW THAT I WASN'T THERE FOR YOU WHEN YOU NEEDED ME MOST!' I didn't really know what to say, I felt awful for hurting her...and hurting Edward...but I didn't know what to say...I was sorry for hurting them...but I couldn't apologize for trying to kill myself, because at the time...I wanted to kill myself."

"She helped me...After that day she went to every physical therapy treatment, every therapy session, she punched the physical therapist once for hurting me once. She was there every step of the way...and in some way... I know she felt like it was her fault. Everything that happened to me, which she shouldn't have...but she saw it that she was the oldest, she should have been there." "Edward still wasn't talking to me...He wouldn't until I walked into our studio and saw him dancing, he kept messing up and his moves, he'd keep trying and trying, until he just broke down crying and punched the mirror wall...he shattered it. I ran over to him, and he looked up at me his eyes were full of tears and he asked me 'WHY?!' I fixed his hand up for him and sat next to him and held him to me while he cried, while he cried and begged me never to scare him like that again!" "I promised him, and apologized to him over and over, because out of everyone...I hurt him the most, he was my twin...we both felt each others pain...We always had. We fell asleep in the studio holding hands, music blaring...it was like we were young again." "After that we all started to heal, I started eating and dancing again, I started working out...and I learned how to fight, I graduated salutatorian, Next to Edward being valedictorian. And over the summer, I got better...Then I met you. And well you know the rest." She finished looking up at me with pain and hope in her eyes, I leaned down and kissed her softly letting her know I wasn't going anywhere.

"What Happened to James?" I didn't want to ask, But I needed to know.

"He went to prison on 4 counts of statutory rape and 1 count of attempted murder...apparently I wasn't his first victim...But I'd be his last, He got 25 years to life without parole...but last we heard he was murdered in the cell block when they found out why he was there...People don't take kindly to baby-rapers there." She explained.

"I'm not leaving you, baby...This was not your fault, and I have to spend the rest of my life making you believe that...I will!" I replied softly before I kissed her deeply and rolled us over so she was under me, I kissed her until she couldn't breath and longer and then I laid open mouth kisses down her neck, and all over her face. Whispering how beautiful and strong I thought she was, Letting her know she was the only one for me. I kept this up until I couldn't stop myself... "I love you Bella." She froze for a minute before she rapped her hands in my hair and pulled my mouth down to hers where she kissed me deeply and passionately, She pulled back long enough to pant out " I love you too!" before she attacked me again, taking charge in my mouth to show me how much she loved me. We didn't go further than making out, Not tonight! I pulled her to me and wrapped myself around her, running my hands thorough her hair and kissing her softly, making sure the baby monitor was on, before I fell into a deep sleep with her mumbling softly into my chest.

…...

I woke up to noises downstairs through the monitor, I wasn't thinking clearly so I grabbed the softball bat in the corner and tip-toed downstairs. I checked in the living room to see that Alec was okay, and then walked towards the kitchen, I jumped into the room and started swinging "WHO THE FUCK IS IN HERE!" Three feminine screeches resounded through the room making me drop the bat when I realized that it was Alice, Esme, and Nessie.

"I am so sorry!" I gasped when Esme stood there with her hand over her heart, gasping. Slice was up and Nessie's arms like Scooby and Shaggy.

"Damn, Leah...I figured you'd be protective...but not enough to kill my mother with a bat." Laughed Rosalie making me blush, it only proceeded to get worse when I saw Bella with Jane and Quil in her arms rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"Baby...What were you doing?" Bella asked giggling a bit at the end making everyone in the room smile brightly at the sound.

"Ummm, ya see, well..." I started

"Yeah Leah, what were you doing?" Smirked Rosalie who now stood next to Bella.

"Ummm..."

"WEAH!? WERE YOU GOING TO HURT AUNTY NESSIE AND AUNTY ESME!?" Gasped Quil Horrified!

"NO! I was just...and then there was...and You were...and GOD DAMN IT!" I tried but nothing was happening.

"AWE! WEAH SAID A POTTY WOWD! Jane exclaimed with wide eyes.

Bella sat the kids down and proceeded to strut over to me, With wide eyes I tried to not show how she was affecting me!

"Yeah, Leah...You said a very bad word..." She started before she leaned up to breath in my ear "Do I need to punish you?"

I gulped and shook my head before I Kissed her deeply while being as chaste as I could. The room resounded in giggles and laughter as they took in my flustered face, Turning back to the three I nearly went all kamikaze on I said "I really am sorry, I woke up and heard noise and thought someone broke in...I didn't want anything to happen to the kids and Bella." I explained

"It's fine Leah...you can make it up by you and Rose doing dishes after dinner." Esme giggled before turning back to the stove. "Hey! Why do I have to help?!" Exclaimed Rosalie before Esme shot her with the mom look to which she muttered "Yes mam." and stalked off.

Bella followed after and said "Damn Rosie You're almost 28 and you still get punked out by mom!" before we heard an _OOF!_ And a "MOM, ROSEIE HIT ME!" to which Esme replied "Bella! You probably deserved it!"

We had a pretty rough day...but at the end of it, We were stronger than ever! I shook my head and chuckled before walking out to fine Bella. She was sitting on the living room floor with Jane in her lap, Quil in Rose's, and Alec between them playing what looked like Candy Land. I sat on the cousch next to Edward, Paul, Emmett, and Jasper who were watching a MMA match...We were getting into it when Edward leaned over and said "You love her don't you." I didn't look at him, Instead I looked at Bella to see her laughing at something Alec had said while hugging Jane closer to her cause her to giggle. I smiled softly and replied "With my entire heart."

…...

**ENJOY, MY LOVELIES! - Real Life Bella 95**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's pov

I honestly think I wouldn't have handled it as well as I did had it not been for Leah. I love that girl with everything in my heart. I need to think my mom for partnering us up.

"Hey Bella. Where going to do Broadway week, I want you, Leah, and Edward to do Phantom of the Opera." My mom called through the house.

"Mkay." I called back shifting a sleeping Jane in my arms, I swear this girl could sleep through everything.

I was standing to lay Jane on the couch when the front door burst open and in ran my dad, looking frantically around until he saw me. He ran over and grabbed me tightly to him. "Sweetie, I just got the message! Are you okay?!" He asked looking me in the eyes before he madly checked me for any injuries.

"Daddy, I'm fine...Leah took care of me, and Rose and the other girls took care of _her_." I soothed smiling softly up at the only father I had ever known.

"Okay Sweet-heart. Leah...do you think I could talk to you for a moment?" My father replied before kissing my forehead and smiling softly at me.

"Sure Dr. Cullen." Leah walked past me, stopping to kiss me chastely on the lips, following my father out to the porch. Rose, Alice, and I sneaked up to the front door to hear what was being said.

"Leah...I'm going to level with you, I never liked you..." My father started

"Dr. Cullen..."

"But now I realized I never gave you a fair chance...Leah, I just wanted to thank you."

"For what, sir?"

"For proving me wrong, I love all my girls equally...but Bella has always needed me more than the rest...she needed her daddy at one point and I wasn't there for her...it took...it took forever to get my baby back to even remotely close to how she once was, and today..When that monster showed up, you could have ran...but you stayed with her, When no one else could." My father explained sounding a bit choked up.

"I'm just doing my job, sir"

"Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?" Dad whispered, almost afraid of what the answer may be.

"...I love her, sir." Was all she replied with.

I stood there with tears in my eyes and a giant fucking smile on my face. Rose and Alice looked to be in the same boat as they gripped my hands.

"Thanks for having this chat with me, Leah."

"You're welcome Dr. Cullen."

It sounded like they were coming back towards the door so we started to back up.

"Oh! And Leah?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Call me Carlisle." I could almost feel the smile on his face.

"...Carlisle."

We started to rush backwards but ended up tripping over My mother, who we just realized had been standing there the whole time. Causing us all to end up in a pile on the floor just in front of the door. My dad and Leah came back into the house, Leah looking shocked and confused as to why we were on the floor, while my father just stood there smirking and chuckled out "Leah, you'll learn that my daughters and wife may have been gifted many talents and beauties...but patience is not one of them."

"huh?" Leah asked sound even more confused causing her head to cock to the side like a puppy.

"It seems that these lovely ladies were eavesdropping on our _private_ conversation." He answered laughing at the end.

"I am shocked and appalled that you would think so lowly of me, I was simply...trying to get your sneaky daughters away from the door!" My mother gasped out in a terrible lie.

"MOTHER!" We gasped

"Esme, My darling wife...you are many things, but a convincing liar is not one of them." Dad laughed out.

"You guys are better than cable!" Laughed out Rennesme from the Door frame leading to the kitchen.

"Oh shush you!" My mother giggled before standing up and help Rose and Alice with her. I sat there looking at Leah with a small smile on my face and a blush coating my cheeks.

"Hey baby!" I smiled softly at her.

"Hey, Need some help?" She giggled back

I simply nodded before she walked over giving me her hand so I could get up, Not taking in her strength I ended up in her arms.

"Come on kids, Time to wash up for dinner!" Called my mother from the dining room.

…...

I stood in front of the dark room, facing the mirrors as I twirled, jumped, landed, and fell...I kept doing this until those images left my head...They wouldn't leave, they wouldn't stop haunting me, the only joy I could take in this torture is knowing that it wasn't as bad as it had been.

"Babe?" Called Leah from the door-way of the classroom.

I didn't reply, I just kept dancing, my muscles felt like they were going to give at any minute but I kept dancing, Demi Lovato's Lightweight was blaring through the speakers. It was one of my solo's that I had kept screwing up. I could feel the tears making their way up and the sobs choking me. Before I could fall I was swept into Leah's arms just as Broken-Hearted Girl by Beyonce started playing.

"Please Lee-Lee." I whimpered looking into her eyes as she released me and started dancing with me. She lifted me into her arms and spun me around her torso until I flipped off her shoulder, I slow ran away from her in which she grabbed my hand and spun me back to her, stroking her hand down my cheek softly, I leaned into her touch instinctively before I spun away and Dropped down to my knees doing a series of moves as Leah danced around me before she pulled me off the ground and threw me into the air, catching me and spinning a few times. We continued this battle of dance fighting and loving until the music started to drift to a close with me in her arms, tears silently falling from my face and our foreheads connected.

"Baby...what's wrong?" Leah asked silently, slightly out of breath.

"It hurts." I cried quietly pushing my face into her neck.

"Shh, It's okay baby, I'm here...as long as I'm here nothing will hurt you like that again." She vowed softly lifting my face to meet hers and kissing me softly on the lips.

"ummm, girls?" my mother whispered from the door.

"Yes, Mum?" I asked turning around still in Leah's lap from when she had sat down.

"Class is going to begin shortly, we are doing one on one's today...Some full runs...it was all random, and you all pulled Rosalie and Emmett to work with you all.

"Okay." I replied before I stood up and pulled Leah with me, dancing my way out of the room.

…...

**Sorry for the short and late chapter, I've been busy trying to bring my grades up and I lost my Flash-Drive. I also Changed my pen name for those who hadn't noticed! - Grovz2014**


End file.
